Jessie Prescott
Jessica Marie "Jessie” Prescott is the main protagonist and title character in Jessie. She's sweet, caring, smart, clever, funny, fun and weird. Jessie is an inspiring Actress a dream she intends to one day achieve. Jessie shows talents such as singing and playing guitar as well. Jessie sometimes can be be a bit crabby, a buzz kill, annoying to some but is still a fun person to be around. She loves Luke, Emma, Zuri and Ravi like they are her own children/family. Jessie is portrayed by Debby Ryan. Personality Jessie is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around but is sometimes rather clumsy and somewhat naive. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. In of her romantic life to which she describes to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it, she also has dislike of rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive and threatening, when others push her to her limits. Despite this, she nearly always does the right thing. She loves the children a lot and is always supporting them during their hardest. She encourages them to do their best, and provides them with guidance, as is seen in many episodes. Relationships Emma Ross Former Guardian Emma and Jessie have the most notable relationship in the series. Emma being close to her teen years often need an older female figure to navigate the various issues and changes she may start experiencing and with her mother often to busy, Jessie fills that. Jessie often with Emma insulting her such as calling her ugly and making fun of her fashion sense which comes with comeback from Jessie. Jessie views Emma as younger sister and Emma views Jessie as an older sister with similar interest such as in boys, certain fashion trends, and other recreational stuff which tends to lead in arguments over said interests. Jessie often wants Emma to be more responsible as she is the oldest of her siblings and when Emma does show how responsible she can be Jessie proud and Emma in turn loves Jessie shows pride her. Emma overall view Jessie as an important part of her growing up and is notably the most upset about Jessie moving to Hollywood because of the distance but Jessie insured her that no matter the distance family is never apart. Luke Ross Former Guardian Jessie out of the rest of the Ross children, Jessie worries about Luke the most. Luke's general hygiene problems, his laziness when it comes to academics, him picking on his younger siblings, and his womanizing personality often leaves Jessie feeling worried about Luke's future and finds it troubling. Jessie is aware Luke's crush on her and often is annoyed with his constant flirting, his attempts at asking her out, and the various times he invades her privacy. As the show progresses Luke's infatuation over Jessie get smaller and smaller which is a big relief for Jessie. Jessie is often is proud of when Luke shows acts of maturity such as looking out for Ravi from other kids that pick on him, taking responsibilities for his actions, and bettering his education. Ravi Ross Former Guardian Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie often sticks up for him and often tries encourage Ravi stand for himself, although Jessie herself sometimes joins in on the family picking on Ravi, it's never taken far. Jessie is often concerned that Ravi's awkwardness and smart intelligence which makes him hard for him to socialize with other kids his age as well as make him a target of bullying. Jessie appreciates Ravi's helpfulness, his more independence, and maturity in compared to his other siblings because it makes Jessie's job easier. Zuri Ross Former Guardian ''' She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie was shown to be worried about Zuri's relationship with her imaginary friends seeing it as interference with Zuri being able to socialize with kids her own age. At other times, Jessie gets frustrated with Zuri when she ignores responsibilities such doing her homework or chores and often tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but this almost easier said than done as Zuri often tends to not listen. Jessie is shown to be very proud of Zuri whenever she show maturity such purposely losing a chess championship and letting Clemont win so he reunite with his family Paris. Jessie is quick to defend Zuri when is getting mistreated or bullied. For instance Jessie defending Zuri when she gets harassed by Agatha and Axol or when a teacher is unfairly punishing her. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Bertram Winkle '''former Co-Worker Bertram and Jessie's relationship is a rather complex one. While Bertram himself has shown to not want Jessie around and Jessie being annoyed with Bertram's laziness and rudeness, they think of each other as family, and they truly do care about her as a friend and is even willing to walk her down the aisle posing for her father on her wedding day. Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids out with their problems although Bertram's advice he usually gives her rather on the lazy side, but neither the less they help inspire Jessie and gives her inspiration. Tony Chiccolini Boyfriend They meet in the pilot episode when Jessie first becomes the nanny to the Ross kids. In the third episode, Tony asks Jessie out on a date. Jessie doesn't want to date anyone she works with as she worries about the awkwardness there would be if they were to break up. Tony often does acts intent on impressing Jessie and capturing her attention but for part Jessie doesn't notice. Soon afterward though, she realizes she has feelings for him and they begin dating later in the season. They have their first kiss in the episode Tempest in a Teacup. In Break-Up and Shape-Up, they decide to break up because of deferences about how they want things to end up but remain close friends. After initial awkwardness right after breaking up they still shown to have good friendship and both having remaining interest each other. Jessie's remaining feelings for Tony is part of the reason She called off her wedding with Brooks. They got back together in The Ghostest With the Mostester. After Jessie moves to Hollywood to star in upcoming tv series, Tony gets himself a job on set to be close with her. Appearances (101/160) Jessie Austin & Ally Good Luck Charlie Ultimate Spider-man Trivia *Jessie's hair color changes every season, the only character to do so, getting brighter every season. At the series's premiere season, her hair is dyed brown. In Season 2, her hair gets redder and brighter (Bright Maroon). In Season 3, her hair gets even brighter; she develops an orange tone (Light Auburn). In Season 4, her hair gets straighter and shorter. The color remains almost the same, only gaining a blonder tone (Blond Auburn). *Her name was supposed to be Marlo O'Keefe then it changed to Jessie O'Keefe then it got changed again to Jessie Prescott.